Embodiments of the present invention relate to a power transmission network.
In power transmission networks alternative current (AC) power is converted to direct current (DC) power for transmission via overhead lines and/or under-sea cables. This conversion to DC power removes the need to compensate for the AC capacitive load effects imposed by the power transmission medium, i.e. the transmission line or cable, and reduces the cost per kilometer of the lines and/or cables, and thus becomes cost-effective when power needs to be transmitted over a long distance. A converter, such as a voltage source converter, provides the required conversion between AC power and DC power within the power transmission network.